Disney Heroes Episode: The end of North America is near
Disney Heroes Episode: The end of North America is near Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode Our Heroes complete the Final lesson in their Animal Spirit Training and Spider-man returns to New York City, but now they must get the 3rd and last item the 'Gauntlet' before Venom & Shredder arrives with the Upgraded 6 Mystic Ninjas, plus Ann must destroy the Chimera Virus and both Goku & Vegeta fused into Vegeto for a excellent duel, but at what cost of the 4 Ninja's lives? The Episode ACT 1 It begins with Ann Possible, Akima, Kairi, Liu Kang and Elastigirl rock-climbing a 500 ft cliff & they succeed, then after Lunch our Heroes meet up with the Ancient Spirit to complete the Final Training Lesson while Spider-Man announce that he and Karen must head back to New York City since he has less than 45 Minutes left here. But at the Death Star's Control Room, Venom & Shredder plans to stop the Heroes from destroying the Chimera Virus and reawaking Demon Shredder, so they take the portal for the Island at South China Sea with the Upgraded 6 Mystic Ninjas to complete the job. ACT 2 Our Heroes did their Final lesson by transforming into Animal Spirits and succeeded, then Goku shows them the Super Saiyan 3 form and Spider-Man departs for New York City with Karen. Then Akima reminds the Team that Venom, Shredder & Broly is on their way here with the 6 Mystic Ninjas. They take the elevator to their final test where they find the 5th & final Clue Note that tells them to get the 3rd Artifact inside a huge Crystal Chamber, plus the Chimera Virus must be destroyed. Kim asks while she take out the virus, the others can get the Artifact. Then without warning, Venom and Shredder arrives with the 6 Mystic Ninjas demanding the Heroes to hand over 2 Artifacts or die, Goku refuses and the Team begin battling against the enemies. Then a large Dragon and Black Bear appears to confront the Heroes and it starts to attack, Kim enters a 'keep out' room and destroys the Chimera Virus pad, plus 2 out of 3 dose guns before Shredder slashes the door as a suprise. Casiem grabs the Artifact and tells the others to clear out of the Chamber, but Venom appears and orders the Dragon & Bear to destroy the Heroes. Trudy, Joi, Faraji and Nani are the first to die but Aladdin takes out the dragon while the Turtles destroy the Bear to avenge their deaths. At the SHIELD Carrier, Nick Fury got information that Venom is about to collect all 3 Artifacts of Demon Shredder so he starts the countdown to self destruct the Ancient Island and wishes Ann Possible good luck. Ann hands Goku and Vegeta fusion earrings so they can fuse to battle both villains, but Aladdin tells them it's too risky. But Goku explains the reality that Venom will win the War if they don't do something now, plus they own it to a few dead allies. Vegeta agrees to do the Fusion with Goku and after they fuse, it shows Vegeto with an amazing power level and he beats up Shredder & the 6 Upgraded Mystic Ninjas with Gotenks help, but they even their power level by Venom. So they take the battle outside and when they did, Vegeto powers up to Super Saiyan now that their warm-up is over. ACT 3 After Casiem grabs the 3rd Artifact, our Heroes head to the Mansion's Throne Room, but Venom, Shredder and the 6 Mystic Ninjas was there. Super Vegeto got an amazing upperhand on Venom and Shredder from his normal attacks to both a Big Bang Kamehameha and a energy sword attack, he even prevented Venom from making a universe-rip. But Shredder makes a distraction by taking the 3 Artifacts from Casiem, both Tora & Adam got killed and the Fusion on Gotenks & Vegeto ends. Venom decides to end this by firing the Thunder Bomb that'll destroy the entire Island plus no one can stop it. As he throws it, Ann creates a portal to New York City with the sword and our begin their escape as Leonardo helps her. But Elastigirl and Vegeta got stuck by rubble as the Thunder Bomb got closer, the Heroes & Ann escape through the portal with a few seconds left and then the Island explodes wiping out everything and both Vegeta & Elastigirl including the Ancient Spirit is killed. In New York City, our Heroes arrived home in one piece when without warning, the portal to Netherrealm is opened. Ann is upset about the loss of 4 Heroes including the Ancient Spirit. Aqua apologized to Namine & Xion about the danger she put themselves against the Mystic Ninjas. Axle knows that Demon Shredder will be reawaken and the end of Earth will take place in Atlanta, Georgia. Then Aladdin contacts Tony Stark reminding him to prepare for Demon Shredder's awakening QUOTES (First Lines of the Episode) Venom: 'The Chimera Virus is being stored underneath the Mansion in a huge Crystal Chamber on the Island in South China Sea' Broly: 'If you're going to get the 3 Items that'll reawaken Demon Shredder, how can we stop Ann from destroying the Chimera?' Shredder: 'The Dragon guards the Gauntlet from anyone, I think no one...not even Kim must get the 3rd Item' Mystic Fire Ninja: 'Good, then activate the portal for the Ancient Island in the South China Sea. Demon Shredder's reawakening begins tonight' (The Ancient Ship is floating across the sky) Michelangelo: 'I'm king of the world! (But then a lighting bolt flew by) Aah!' Vegeta: 'Listen, Kakarrot...I'm sorry I snapped at the others, but I was only reminding them to handle their pride' Goku: 'Call me crazy, but I agree that those 8 will succeed' Piccolo: 'You always been there to help us and the others' Goku: 'Yes, and you were like Family to my team, Piccolo' Aqua: 'Sora & Kairi will make a great couple once the War is over' Raphael: 'There's no telling when Demon Shredder might get reawaken' Goku: 'Luckily for us, I told the Ancient Spirit that we will face Demon Shredder in exactly 2 days after he reawakens, so...that'll buy us more time' Leonardo: 'Once we destroy the 4th Horcrux, Venom will start losing his powers slowly' Piccolo: 'We'll have to finish their Animal Spirit training in their next 2 days, that'll be our goal' Spider-Man: 'You, Piccolo and Bulma are gonna have to teach their Final Lesson from here, Goku. Because my time here is running out...I have 1 hour remaining and I am bringing Karen home with me' Bulma: 'What? But I thought you have to spend the week here!' Karen Tucker: 'Do I have to leave early?' Goku: 'I know that Cale & Akima is your young adopted parents, Karen. But Peter lost most of his time while battling the Anaconda...so he has a couple of minutes remaining' Ancient Spirit: (He appears) 'Peter, I'm afraid your time here will be 45 minutes' Kim Possible: '45 minutes? What!? Is that all the time Peter has left?' Chi-Chi: (Gets upset) 'I don't believe this! We wasted time on getting the 2 Artifacts instead of Training!' Splinter: 'Then we must get a move on quickly' Kairi: 'We're on it, Master' Goku: 'Everyone, we have to complete the final lesson right away. Now Spider-Man has less than an half-hour here and time is short, so we're gonna have to work fast, the Future of Earth is in your hands' Ancient Spirit: 'To release your Animal Spirit, you must focus as a Warrior and if you succeed, then it'll be possible' (Ann, Aladdin, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Vegeta, Mulan & Leonardo transform into their Animal forms and did a quick workout, then they transform into normal) Piccolo: 'Well done, just remember your Focus and you'll handle it' Bulma: 'Now you're ready to battle Demon Shredder' Goku: 'Now before we begin getting that final Artifact, I'll show you this Super Saiyan 3 Transformation. Now watch closely...' Vegeta: (Gasp) Super Saiyan Goku: (He powers up) 'First, I turn into Super Saiyan' Kairi: 'Wow' Super Saiyan 2 Goku: (He increases his Power) 'Then I go 1 step further into Super Saiyan 2, and then...Aah!!' (He starts increasing his energy) Michelangelo: 'Aah!' (He, Mulan & Riku grab on the handles) Sora: 'Whoa! Goku is transforming' Kairi: 'You said it!' Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 'This next level must be deep inside my energy, push hard to find it! AAH!!!' (Then after the transformation, they saw Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 level) Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 'Tap the hidden energy...you'll become Super Saiyan 3' (Then he powers down to Super Saiyan) Venom: 'I have a joke to ask ya, Knock-knock' Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'Who's there?' Venom: 'Boo' Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'Boo who?' Venom: (He and Shredder appears) 'Don't cry, everyone has to die sometime' (Vegeto powers up to Super Saiyan) Super Saiyan Vegeto: 'Call me Super Vegeto' Akima: (She tells the Team) 'We got another problem. Venom, Broly & Shredder is on their way here with the 6 Mystic Ninjas' Aladdin: 'If they get the 3 Artifacts, they'll reawaken Demon Shredder' Cale: 'Well, we're not gonna let this happen. We got to collect the 3rd Artifact' Ann Possible: 'If we're going to stop Venom before he gets the 3 Artifacts, you and Vegeta must do a Fusion including Goten and Trunks. (She hands Goku & Vegeta the earrings) Put this on, and you'll fuse' Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'No way...the Saiyan Prince will not fail!' Super Saiyan Goku: 'You got to understand that Venom, Broly and Shredder will awaken Demon Shredder, if that happens, his power will increase' Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'I'm not going to Fuse and that's final' Aladdin: 'Vegeta's right, it's too risky' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Come on, Vegeta. Will you please fuse with me? It's our only hope to win' Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'I know about your Super Saiyan 3' Super Saiyan Goku: 'But I can only use it for a little while' Shredder: 'If you're done talking, then let's continue the fight' (He fires many energy attacks) Kim Possible: 'Fighting against the Mystic Ninjas won't be easy unless you use Fusion' (After they got hit by Shredder's energy attack) Goku: 'Darn it. I already told you, this was impossible' Leonardo: 'If you don't start the Fusion now and stop the Mystic Ninjas, They'll get all 3 Artifacts and we're History!' Vegeta: 'Why do I care?' Goku: 'Wake up! Venom has killed a few friends including Gwen Stacy, even James Possible. (Vegeta looks worried) They became part of Venom, they can't even die! It's time to put differences aside and really work together...we own it to our Teammates and Families, even our Friends' (A few Flashbacks show Shadow in his Super Form helping Super Sonic, Gwen Stacy fell to her death as Spider-Man shoots a web line trying to save her in the battle during the Marvel Tournament Final and Venom kills James Possible with the Killing Curse in LAX Airport) Ann Possible: 'You once said to Goku about the Last of the Saiyan Race, it's time for us to start a new Race that is stronger and prouder. But we won't be able to succeed if we keep ignoring our Birthrights!' (Present Day) Goku: 'We may have lost the Old Race, but let's not lose this New one' Vegeta: 'You're right, Kakarrot. But I must ask you something...how do you know our Fusion will be enough to stop them?' Goku: 'I don't know for sure, but I know it's the best chance on saving the Earth' Vegeta: 'What are you waiting for? Give the earring to me now. (Ann toss Vegeta an Fusion Earring) Can we Fuse here on this spot?' Goku: 'That's right, Vegeta. And 1 more thing...once we join our bodies, we'll be stuck in that form Forever' Vegeta: (He got the Fusion Earring on) 'Here goes nothing' Goku: 'Thanks, Vegeta' (Then they both fused into Vegeto as Goten and Trunks Jr fused into Gotenks) Vegeto: 'Hey, there' Mystic Water Ninja: 'What is this?' Vegeto: 'What do you get with a Goku and a Vegeta being put together? Vegeto sounds nice' Shredder: 'Now I can have more fun' (He charges) Super Saiyan Gotenks: (He Upperhook the Mystic Wind Ninja) 'Aw, what's wrong? Too chicken to strike at us?' Mystic Ice Ninja: 'Wow, Super Vegeto. That's a catchy name, but Venom has taken all 3 items to reawaken the ancient Demon Shredder and wipe out Earth by pollution' Super Vegeto: 'It's quality don't ya think, but if you're so inpatient...come prove it' Super Vegeto: (He lands a kick attack at Shredder) 'I'll give you a chance, give up. Look at you, you're weak. Clean yourself off, you're a disgrace' (Shredder wipes his head) Spider-Man: 'I better get going. Goku, you're in charge of the Team. I'm putting my trust to you' Karen Tucker: 'Mom, Dad...Please come home safe' Akima: 'Don't worry, we'll return after getting the 3rd Artifact' Cale: 'Once they learn the Animal Form, we'll succeed' Ancient Spirit: 'It's time, Peter' Spider-Man: 'So long, everybody. And good luck fighting against Demon Shredder!' (Then he and Karen enter the portal) (Our Heroes came to a large door on the rock bridge above the lava river) Aladdin: 'Once we go through, there's no turning back' Axle Manning: 'We must prepare ourselves for the worst' Aqua: (She asks Namine & Xion something) 'Just stay close to me, and we'll survive' Akima: (She takes off her shirt reveling her black Tanktop and loads her Shotgun) 'I'm about to take on the last Artifact' Kairi: 'It's ether victory or doomsday' Leonardo: 'Is everybody ready?' (The Heroes are armed) Sora: 'Now let's get the 3rd Artifact and complete the Mission' Ann Possible: 'Let's do it to it' (They enter the door) (They came to a huge Crystal Ice Chamber) Michelangelo: 'From scorching Hot to the Freeze Zone, I hope we don't catch cold' Aladdin: 'There's the Final Clue Note' (Cale takes the 5th & Final Clue Note) Cale: (He reads the Final Clue) 'You're almost to the 3rd & Final Artifact with Increased Odds at stake, just work together as a Team and confront your Fate' Akima: 'So we better get the Artifact before Venom finds us' Ann Possible: 'I'll get the Chimera Virus destroyed, you get the 3rd Artifact' (She enters a small room) (Ann takes out 2 out of 3 Doses of the Chimera Virus and as she grabs the final dose gun, she remembers something) (Scientist): 'However we travel, I must arrive to Atlanta and get the Anti-Virus inside me within 20 Hours of departure' Super Vegeto: (He powers up for an attack) 'Are ya hungry? Eat this!' (Then he fires the Big Bang Kamehameha attack and scores a direct hit on the Water and Earth Mystic Ninjas) Venom: 'Tick-tock, tick-tock. Not to worry, I got all eternity to stop the Heroes, your time is running out!' Super Saiyan Goku: (Thinking) 'We'll see who's time is running out' Ann Possible: 'Just remember everything the Ancient Spirit taught us and attack together!' Leonardo: 'It all comes down to this' (Ann, Goku & Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan) (Then a large Dragon and the tall Black Bear appears) Raphael: 'What the shell are those?' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Venom has awaken the Bear and Dragon, stay focused and we can win' Faraji: 'Remember, true strength comes from within' (But then the Dragon hits him hard and he landed on the rough ground) Leonardo: 'Save your strength, Faraji. I'm gonna get you out of there' Faraji: 'Leo, my time here is at an end. Take my sword, you'll need it' (Then he dies) Leonardo: (He takes the Sword) 'I will honor you with it, Faraji' (Leonardo destroys the Black Bear with the Faraji's Sword beam) (But then the Dragon wrap Joi) Raphael: 'Joi, no!' Joi: 'Raphael, avenge me!' (Before the Dragon can eat her, Raphael uses his energy to take down cavern's boulders and the dragon got hurt) Raphael: 'That one is for you, Joi. I won't forget you' Nani: 'I didn't knew where I'm going but...take this, (She hands Ann the sword) and tell Lilo...I'm sorry' Ann Possible: 'I won't let you down, Nani' Aladdin: 'We gotta stop Venom and destroy all 3 Artifacts' Spider-Man: 'I think we'll need more help. (He contacts SHIELD) Nick Fury, we need to self-destruct this island before Venom gets the Artifacts' (At SHIELD Airbase, Nick Fury hears the message) Black Widow: 'We can't wait any longer, you got to act now' Nick Fury: 'Very well then, I'm blowing up the island...Plus I like to be alone for this, me and Spider-Man go back a long way. (He starts the 15 minute countdown and the large bomb on the Ancient Island is activated) That's the best I can do. Good luck, Spider-Man and tell Tony Stark...I'm sorry' Venom: (He gets angry) 'I warned you not to beat up Shredder! (He uses his new attack called the energy Comet) You almost ruined my plan to succeed, this is your fault!' Super Vegeto: 'Try everything you can' (At a safe spot) Aladdin: 'What is he doing?' Ann Possible: 'Venom is using a new trick by sending an energy Comet towards Earth and if this happens, he'll destroy the 10-Mile Radius' Kairi: 'What!?' (Then Super Vegeto stops Venom by using a power punch taking out the energy Comet, and the skies clear to normal) Xion: 'That was a close shave' Aqua: 'But Vegeto managed to protect us' Vegeta: 'I gotta save her!' (But he was grabbed by Mulan) Mulan: 'No, It's too late!' Trudy Proud: 'Tell Penny that I did my best and...Avenge me' (Aladdin uses his energy to send large boulders and it kills the Dragon) Aladdin: 'Trudy...farewell and thanks for helping' Casiem: (He grabs the final Artifact) 'I got the final artifact, Let's get out of here' (They evacuate the Crystal Chamber before it collapses) (The Heroes got to the Throne Room and they see the 6 Mystic Ninjas, Venom & Shredder) Michelangelo: 'Aw, not again' Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks: 'This is getting boring, it's time to finish this' Venom: 'You think I'm stupid? Wake up!' (But he gets hit by Vegeto's energy sword attack) Super Vegeto: 'You wake up, we're both even. Now I'm going to count to 10, Venom. Either you surrender to us, say a prayer, get something to eat, or take on the others...then you will die. 1...2...3. You don't have to wait longer, just make your decision. It's your call. 4...5...6' Shredder: (Thinking) 'There's gotta be a way to un-fuse Vegeto and Gotenks...I have an idea' (He looks at the Column besides him) Super Vegeto: '7...8... (Ann, Kim, Joss and the others exit the palace) (Thinking) All right, Venom & Shredder. Your time's about to expire' (Shredder runs for the Column) Ann Possible: 'They're about to make their move' Super Vegeto: '9... (Thinking) here we go, this new attack better work' (Shredder slices the Column's bottom) Leonardo: 'Look out, Casiem! Shredder's gonna collapse the Column towards the others!' Super Vegeto: '10!' Shredder: 'Take this!' (He uses his jump kick at the Column and it starts falling) Aqua: 'Watch out!' Super Vegeto: 'Blast it!' (He avoids it as Adam catches the boulder) Adam: 'I can't hold it, go' (Then the boulder fell on top of him) (The large Temple collapses as the Heroes clear the area and Tora got stabbed by the Ice Mystic Ninja) Michelangelo: 'Tora! (He rushed to him) You're gonna be ok' Tora: 'Ha-Ha-Ha, Mikey-San...you made me laugh (Then he dies) (Sora rescues Casiem in time, but lost the 3 Artifacts to Shredder and the Fusion on Super Vegeto & Gotenks ends) Shredder: 'I did it, the 3 Artifacts is mine. Now I can reawaken Demon Shredder...I must say that it's all over for the Heroes. But in every game there are winners & losers, and you must know that in this game...the losers DIE!' (Venom fires the Thunder Bomb at the volcano) Riku: 'Venom is gonna blow up the island wiping out everything here!' (But Kim & Joss use their powers to deflect it above the sky and it blew up, then the sky clears) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Whoa, he's mad! That attack has enough power to destroy half the Island' Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'Venom! If you want to blow up the area, fight us first' Venom: 'You're delaying the fate of Earth, then so be it! (He creates another Electric Bomb, but at 3 Times the power and a little bigger) Namine: 'Oh-no!' Sora: 'What is Venom doing?!' Kim Possible: 'That's way too much energy, he has enough to blow up the Island 3x' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Ann, we can't stop the attack' Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'What?! If the Bomb blows at the moment of impact, it'll open the portal to the Netherrealm!' (Venom aims at the Heroes as the portal opens for the Death Star) Mystic Fire Ninja: 'On behalf of the Great One, we thank you.' (Then the 6 Mystic Ninjas enter the portal) Raphael: 'He's really gonna destroy us!' Kairi: 'Venom. Don't do it!' Xion: 'He's about to fire the attack!' Akima: 'Oh-no, Venom...why?' Super Saiyan Goku: (He yells at Venom) 'Why are you doing this!? There'll be nothing left on the Island! Shredder: (Laughing) 'Now perish together!' (Then Venom throws it and he teleports with Shredder) Ann Possible: 'I cannot let this happen and I...won't...GIVE UP!' (She goes Super Saiyan, uses the sword to shoot an energy blast and create a portal to New York City) Leonardo: 'No, it can't be all for nothing. I won't let it be... (He goes Full power with Faraji's Sword and blasts an energy beam to make the portal bigger) And I will never stop Fighting!' Ancient Spirit: 'Get out of here, I'll try to hold off the Thunder bomb!' (He heads towards the attack and tries to hold it long enough) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Let's grab Goten and Trunks Jr so we can get through the portal now!' (Sora, Kairi and Riku rescue Goten and Trunks Jr, then they went into the portal) (The rubble lands on Elastigirl) Cale: 'I gotta get you off the island' Elastigirl: 'It's too late for me, just get going' (Kim grabs Cale & Akima) Super Saiyan Kim Possible: 'We're not leaving without you' Elastigirl: 'I said GO!' (She activates Kim's Jetpack) Leonardo: 'Hurry, I don't know how long I can keep the portal open!' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'There's not much time left, get moving!' (The Heroes go through the portal, but Vegeta got hit by a large bolder and Ann enters at the last 30 seconds, then the portal closes) Super Saiyan Vegeta: (Laughs) 'Well, Ann Possible...You finally made me laugh' (As Vegeta smiled, the Thunder Bomb hits the Ancient Spirit's Palace, then the tiny island explodes) (Our Heroes arrived to New York City and the portal closes) Ann Possible: 'We made it home...but Trudy, Elastigirl, Vegeta and Nani. Including the Ancient Spirit and the 4 Ninja Warriors sacrificed their lives. (She slams both her fist upset) I let them down!' Donald Duck: 'Aw' Aladdin: 'This is all my fault, I was suppose to destroy all 3 Artifacts sooner when I had the chance...but now, it's over' Casiem: 'It's not your fault they failed, we all did.' Splinter: 'They have made the Ultimate Sacrifice, we cannot let it be in vain' Kairi: 'But at least we completed the Animal Spirit Training' Aqua: 'It's not gonna be enough to destroy Demon Shredder...we almost let Namine & Xion get hurt' Namine & Xion: (Crying) Aqua: (She becomes worried) 'All right, look. Stop the Waterworks...I don't need to change underwear. (She comforts Namine & Xion) Just stop crying, it's not your fault...I just got worried about your safety, that's how you buy Insurance' Namine: 'We are causing trouble to our Team, since they can't finish their Animal Spirit Training' Xion: 'And the Island is destroyed' Kairi: 'Actually, it's only a Training location place' Aqua: 'Sora's right...maybe I'm not cut out for this. Since the Mystic Ninjas attacked us, I keep losing you, feeding you the wrong stuff...if you were Clownfish, you'll be a goner' Namine: 'Well...It's your first week training with me & Xion' Xion: 'And there are Books you could read' Aqua: 'Thanks, Namine & Xion' Piccolo: 'Now that Venom got all 3 Artifacts, he'll reawaken Demon Shredder and we're not ready to face him' Super Saiyan Goku: 'We got another problem, the portal to the Netherrealm is opened. Venom has already succeed by destroying the Ancient Island' (Last lines of the Episode) Aladdin: 'I had that same dream every night about the prediction and we must prepare ourselves' Axle Manning: 'I'm afraid this is the end of Earth, and it begins...at Atlanta, Georgia' Akima: (Gasp)! 'That's where Jasmine is at, I bet Venom is going there now' Super Saiyan Goku: 'I'm not so sure we can win' Aladdin: (He contacts Iron Man) 'This is it, Tony Stark...prepare for War' (The skies of New York City starts to darken) Narrator: 'The Heroes knew this day would come. Venom, Broly and Shredder collected all 3 Artifacts to awaken Demon Shredder and take over Earth. Now the destruction will begin at Atlanta, Georgia. So can our Heroes stop them from awakening the new enemy, or will this be the end of America? All that will be reviled next time on Disney Heroes' Narrator: 'On the next episode of Disney Heroes...the Demon Shredder is reawaken as our Heroes must unite together in order to destroy the 4th Horcrux. But Venom team up with the enemy by planning to use the Pollution Nightmare machine so it can spread across Atlanta. And to top things off, Akima will make a shocking move that will have our Heroes to do everything they can to get the Anti-Virus. Next time on Disney Heroes!' Gallery Venom prepares to launch the Electric Bomb.jpg|Venom's Thunder Bomb Super Vegeto.jpg|Super Vegeto Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks Super Saiyan Goku watches in horror.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku watches as Venom uses the Thunder Bomb Shredder appears to battle .jpg|Shredder plans to battle Leonardo turns into a Dragon.png|Leonardo in his Dragon form Goku asks Vegeta to Fuse with him so they can defeat Venom and Shredder.jpg|Goku asks Vegeta to fuse in order to stop the 6 Upgraded Mystic Ninjas Adam tells the Heroes to leave now.jpg|Adam tells the others to leave before the Mansion collapses Before Joi dies by the Dragon, she tells Raphael to avenge her.jpg|Joi tells Raphael to avenge her as the Dragon grabs her Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Marital Arts Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Drama Category:Fiction Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Sports Category:Tragic